


My Inuyasha

by Kinnikufan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Breast Fucking, Collars, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, sub Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnikufan/pseuds/Kinnikufan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha enjoy a passionate night of love-making a few years into their new lives together in the feudal era.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- This takes place after the original series, but before the events of Yashahime.
> 
> \- Light femdom elements, so read the tags if you are uncertain about that sorta content.
> 
> \- I might write more for this in the future if I feel like it.

It had been a full three years since Kagome welcomed the feudal era as her new home and, while not much had really changed, one thing certainly did - Inuyasha. The half-demon was still as rude and brutish as he had ever been on the surface, but he had learned to let his guard down in the presence of friends and loved ones. He now knew the value of being vulnerable and being loved.

Kagome still had vivid memories of when she first attempted to remove the Beads of Subjugation from around his neck. Determined that she no longer needed them to feel safe after the defeat of Naraku and, more importantly, that she should show Inuyasha how much she trusted him, she offered to remove the Beads. He misunderstood this gesture and spoke with pain in his voice about her no longer needing him. She pleaded with him to try and make him realize that he was mistaken, but his insecurities had taken hold of him. With Naraku and the Shikon Jewel gone she didn't need his protection anymore. She didn't need him. To her, removing the Beads meant freeing him from his bonds, allowing them equal footing in their relationship. But to him, it meant she was ending their arrangement, a sign that she no longer needed him. When she thought she would be unable to return to this time, Kagome was certain that he would hold onto that memory and fall into an everlasting sadness, but luckily fate had other plans. Kagome had newfound conviction in her love for Inuyasha and she was determined to prove it. She had told Inuyasha how she felt before, but it was clear that she would need something more to make him realize it was true. On the anniversary of her return to the feudal era she made her move. She convinced Inuyasha that he meant more to her than he seemed to realize and presented him with a gift. One that would completely dissolve the need for the Beads of Subjugation and yet it would keep him bound to her all the same.

Kagome thought back on that day while she watched the stars in the clear night sky and while Inuyasha paced around their home behind her. She could tell he had something on his mind and was working up the courage before talking to her about it so she let it be, losing herself in the warmth of happy memories and the moonlight. Finally, Inuyasha sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and waited for him to speak his mind.

"Kagome," he started, sounding a little unsure of himself, "do you think that maybe tonight we could…" he trailed off and started blushing.

"Tonight we could what?" Kagome asked, knowing full well what he had in mind.

"Well we don't really have to, if you don't want to."

He was chickening out again. "I never said I don't WANT to do anything. I only asked what it was you had in mind." Kagome placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek, turning his head so that they were looking directly at one another. "Inuyasha, what is it that good boys do?"

She could feel his heart begin beating faster before he replied. "Good boys use their words," he started, swallowing hard before continuing, "and ask for what they want."

"Bingo! And what about you, Inuyasha? Are you a good boy?" She started caressing his cheek while still peering into his golden eyes.

He suddenly regained some of his old confidence and half-shouted "I want to have sex with you tonight!"

Kagome giggled at the sudden outburst before planting a quick kiss lightly on his lips. "I think you deserve a little reward for your honesty. Now go wash up and get ready for bed."

Inuyasha rushed off to bathe himself, leaving Kagome to her thoughts once more. She had to wonder why it was that her heart still skipped a beat every time he managed to tell her exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Kagome stood naked before Inuyasha at the foot of their futon and he took a few moments to fully enjoy the view. Her shapely curves and her pale white skin, which looked beautiful contrasted against her long black hair, hanging just past her shoulders. Her nipples were a very pretty pink, her navel picturesque, and though he knew she was self-conscious about it, he couldn't help admiring the small tuft of hair that grew just above her womanhood. When his eyes wandered back up to her face he was somewhat startled to see that she was watching him intently.

"See something you like?" She teased, turning slightly to show him a little more of her magnificent body.

He managed to sneak a quick peek at her rather firm butt before he felt her press a finger against the head of his penis. "I guess I didn't really need to ask, did I?"

Sure enough, Inuyasha was already fully erect by this point. "I can't really help it when you look and smell so divine!" He realized he had said too much when Kagome started turning bright red. "I'm sorry, I just meant…"

Kagome shook her head, "No, please don't apologize. I'm always telling you to speak your mind, so it wouldn't be fair for me to chastise you now for doing so. Anyway..." she started, reaching for an item sitting on the futon, "...let's finish getting you ready."

Inuyasha leaned forward, lifting his hair to give Kagome easy access to his neck.

She, too, was excited to see his body on full display. It was a rare sight, given his natural aversion to nudity (it makes him feel too vulnerable, he'd always say), and his usual attire left pretty much everything to the imagination. When she did get a good look at him, his arms and legs always seemed more toned than she imagined them and yet his overall figure was slimmer than she would have expected. His pecs and abs were impressive, but it was his well-defined ass that she usually found herself stealing glances of whenever she could. Right now though, her focus was solely on his neck and the collar she was preparing to place around it. Much like earlier, Kagome could feel Inuyasha's heart beating faster with excitement. This collar, which she had gifted to him after their first year living together in the feudal era, was the new symbol of their love and the special relationship they now had. It was proof that he was hers, now and forever.

She placed the collar around his neck and tightened it to the point that she knew was most comfortable for him. He let out a soft groan in response. "Too tight?"

He simply shook his head with a smile on his face and hugged her tightly. Kagome gave him a squeeze in return and kissed his cheek. "Now then, are you ready to earn your big reward?" Kagome's words lit a small fire inside Inuyasha, who simply nodded eagerly.

"Well then…" Kagome started, lying down on their futon before spreading her legs, "...I'm waiting."

Inuyasha could hardly contain his excitement. The powerful aroma coming from between Kagome's legs was enchanting and he quickly found himself on his hands and knees ready to lose himself to this growing lust. Kagome could feel his breath against her crotch and began squirming in anticipation. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, indulging in her intoxicating scent, before pressing his outstretched tongue against Kagome's vulva. She jerked sharply in response to the sudden sensation, reaching down to clutch at Inuyasha's silver hair. It didn't take long for her body to get acclimated to his touch, but her hand remained entangled in his hair as she moaned loudly when his tongue darted against her clit. Inuyasha closed his eyes and lost himself to her assault on his other senses. He could feel her hand gripping his hair, her soft labia against his lips, and the copious amount of warm fluid running down his face as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. Her smell and taste were driving him wild while her moans urged him to continue ravaging her.

Between moans, Kagome encouraged and praised him, "Yes, you're so good. Keep it up, your tongue feels incredible."

Feeling emboldened, Inuyasha paused briefly to plant a few kisses on her inner thigh before resuming his onslaught: slowly dragging his tongue around the perimeter of her vagina before carefully sliding it inside her entrance, then quickly licking and sucking at her exposed clit.

Kagome could feel that she was getting close, so she decided to tease him just a bit first. While Inuyasha was consumed by his own efforts, he failed to notice Kagome's more subtle movements until he was surprised by a sudden sensation. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kagome with a confused expression on his face. In response, Kagome moved her foot once more, allowing the top of it to graze the bottom of Inuyasha's testicles. He moaned softly, exactly as she had hoped.

"Don't go getting distracted now. Remember, good boys don't cum before their master does." Kagome lifted her foot slightly, letting Inuyasha feel just a little more as encouragement. Inuyasha resumed where he left off, but Kagome did not move her foot. As he continued indulging in her taste he also began rocking back and forth against her, trying to capture some of that pleasure for himself. But he was far from distracted. If anything, her actions seemed to motivate him to take his task more seriously in the hopes of receiving his reward. His tongue danced around her vulva, tracing the outline of her lips and occasionally diving into her vagina, feeling the embrace of her walls. Finally, Kagome was reaching her limits and wanted - no, she needed Inuyasha to push her over the edge.

"Inuyasha, I'm close!" Her breathing was ragged and he felt a sudden sense of pride over how well he had done. He moved his mouth back towards her clit, tracing a path with his tongue, before quickly circling the small protrusion. Her hips started bucking in response and Inuyasha immediately pressed his tongue against her clit, lapping at it in rhythm with her thrusts as she reached her climax. Kagome's body felt electrified as waves of pleasure coursed through her. She could feel Inuyasha still licking and sucking on her as the waves grew in intensity and as she began calling out to him, her voice cracked mid-scream. She was now holding Inuyasha's head against her body with both hands, trying to catch her breath as the half-demon ceased his movements to allow her a moment of rest.

"That was amazing," she managed to say between labored breaths. After several seconds passed she continued, "I think you've more than earned your reward, so where would you like to put it?"

Inuyasha wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, licking at the clear liquid for one last taste of her sweet nectar. Then he looked at her and blushed before looking away again.

"Come on, you know you have to tell me what you want before I can give it to you." Kagome spoke softly despite the stern look she was trying to give.

"Your boobs…" Inuyasha responded in a whisper.

"What was that?" Kagome heard him just fine, but she felt like teasing him a bit again.

After taking a deep breath Inuyasha tried again, "I'd like to be squeezed between your boobs, please."

He sounded so meak that Kagome couldn't help thinking that at that moment he was the cutest creature in the world. She pulled him over to the futon and laid back down, guiding him on top of her so that he was straddling her chest.

"Well then, whenever you're ready." Kagome squeezed her breasts together while Inuyasha stared at them with his mouth hanging open, seemingly mesmerized. Inuyasha had been erect since they started, so this hesitation didn't last long. His goal was within reach, so he took one breast in hand as he used his other hand to guide his penis between them. He started moving when a sharp sensation struck him as his foreskin began peeling back between her breasts. He continued thrusting, captivated by these soft mounds and the warmth created between them. Meanwhile, Kagome was enjoying the entire display. She could see his hard member peek out from between her breasts as he pushed past them, secreting more and more clear fluid with each thrust. Inuyasha's expression was that of a man in ecstasy and that image combined with his erratic movements excited her.

"Does that feel good? Are you enjoying my breasts?"

Inuyasha's movements became quicker as he replied, "Yes. They feel incredible."

"That's good. You're doing so well. Would you like to feel even better?"

Inuyasha was practically in a trance, "Yes, ah, please!" That was all he could manage as his breathing grew heavy and moans started to overtake him.

Kagome took the middle finger on her right hand into her mouth for a few seconds, coating it in her saliva before removing it. Then, she placed her left hand on Inuyasha's butt, giving it a good squeeze and then a light smack. Inuyasha let out a small whine, but didn't stop his movement, and before long he could feel Kagome's moistened finger rubbing against his anus.

"Could you relax for me? It might hurt if you don't." Her tone was still more playful than one of genuine concern, but Inuyasha was too caught up in the heat of the moment to notice.

"Go ahead. I want to...hng, to feel you...inside me."

Kagome started to ease her finger into Inuyasha, who continued to move his hips furiously. After managing to slide her finger inside, slightly past the second knuckle, she began pressing down against Inuyasha's prostate. He groaned loudly and temporarily slowed his pace at the introduction of this new stimulus, but it didn't take him long to regain his composure.

Kagome could tell from his breathing that he was getting close and was happy to know that it was only her that could rile him up like this. "Are you getting close? Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yeah, I'm close. Real close!" He was getting rougher with each thrust at this point.

"That's good. I want you to cum all over my breasts. I want you to stain my body with your demonic seed."

A little positive encouragement seemed to be exactly what he needed, as Inuyasha's movements grew faster and shallower before he finally reached his climax. Kagome could first feel his prostate push back against her finger and mere moments later the warmth of his semen splashing up through her cleavage and across her chest followed. He kept moving for a few seconds more after the orgasm overtook him and once he stopped entirely, panting to catch his breath, Kagome removed her finger and held onto his hips to help keep him steady.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself. But you sure did make a big mess." She said in joking admonishment.

"I...I'm sorry. I'll clean it up."

"Yes, be a good boy for me and clean up after yourself." Inuyasha leaned over her body and began licking up his semen, before she interrupted, "And be sure to share some with me." Kagome loved how devoted and obedient he was, but right now she craved more intimacy and that came through clearly in her voice.

By now Inuyasha had his wits about himself enough to realize what it was she really wanted, so he moved his face to meet hers for a kiss. Once their lips were pressed against one another, Kagome opened her mouth and slipped her tongue past his lips, inviting him to share some of the cum. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for a while, their tongues dancing within each other's mouths, mixing their saliva together, and sharing in the taste of his seed. After the kiss, Inuyasha pulled her tightly against his chest, resting his head atop hers. "Did you...did you enjoy tonight?" He was still feeling a little insecure despite everything they had just done.

Kagome kissed his cheek before replying, "Of course! Your mouth did some amazing things and you KNOW I wouldn't have rewarded you if you didn't actually earn it." Kagome hoped this might convince him, but sometimes his mind just wouldn't accept that answer. So she kissed him again. "Seriously. You were great and I had a lot of fun with you tonight. Don't sell yourself short. You're a good boy. MY good boy. And I love you."

Inuyasha smiled and, for a moment, seemed to begin tearing up. "Yeah, I love you too. And I am all yours. Now and forever. Thank you for taking such good care of me, Kagome."

Feeling reassured, Inuyasha drifted off to sleep in Kagome's arms, leaving her wondering just how it was that she came to be blessed with such happiness. "I guess," she started saying to herself, looking down at the words on his collar, "I really owe most of it to you, 'My Inuyasha.'"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write more about Kagome and Inuyasha's dom/sub relationship in the years between the series and its sequel.

Inuyasha was more than a little curious about some items that Kagome asked him to bring home after exterminating a demon in the nearby village. Kagome wanted a few things that were apparently far easier to come by in her time, but the unexpected nature of her return to feudal Japan left her without many of them so she attempted to improvise. Most of these items weren't particularly interesting, but some of the more notable ones were a couple pieces of leather with fasteners of sorts, some jars of what he assumed to be oils, and a strange harness he couldn't determine a use for. He returned home with everything in tow and immediately began searching for Kagome. Admittedly, he wanted to know more about what some of these items were for, but more importantly he just missed her and wanted to waste no more time being away from her.  
Kagome had just left the shrine when Inuyasha picked up her scent. He took to the trees, quickly heading in her direction. "Kagome!" He shouted when he could smell that she was close.  
Kagome was startled at first, but then called back, "Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha lept out in front of her and remained hunched over with his back to her. "Hop on, I'll carry you."  
Kagome did so, but she was still confused about his presence. As he began rushing them both back to their little house, Kagome decided to get to the bottom of his sudden appearance. "Inuyasha, why didn't you wait for me at home? I was already heading there, so it wouldn't have been much longer if you just waited."  
"I just...I just wanted to see you, that's all."  
He sounded somewhat hurt that she would even have to ask or perhaps he was a little embarrassed about admitting he missed her.  
She couldn't see his face to know if he was blushing, so she decided to err on the side of caution when choosing her words. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering. But I missed you too, so I'm glad you did decide to pick me up." And she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
When they arrived at their humble abode Kagome immediately went to check out the things Inuyasha had picked up for her. "Thank you so much! This saved me a trip into town. I guess I should be thankful to the demon that attacked, too, since it gave you a reason to go in the first place."  
Inuyasha gave her a sideways glance, "You probably shouldn't be thankful for demon attacks though, even if they are convenient for you."  
"You know I was only joking! I wouldn't really be thankful for a demon attack." She was pouting, but she actually found it cute when he took her so seriously like that.  
Kagome went back to looking over the various new items she had acquired and putting them away in different places throughout the house. When she placed a couple jars by their futon with some of her other stuff, Inuyasha decided to ask, "So what is all of this, anyway?"  
A smirk crept across Kagome's lips, "Oh, are you curious about all of this? Hm? Hm?"  
"Well, not all of it, but...well, what's in those jars? And what are these?" Inuyasha asked, holding up the leather straps.  
Inuyasha thought for a second that he saw a gleam in her eye, as if he walked right into a trap of some sort. Then Kagome took his hands into her own before asking, "Would you like to find out?"  
Inuyasha swallowed hard, but his curiosity got the better of him, so he nodded and allowed her to lead him over to the futon.

Inuyasha could hear Kagome's voice quite clearly, "How does that feel? Not too tight, is it?"  
"No, this feels fine. But I'm pretty sure I can get out of these fairly easily with my strength." Inuyasha was still puzzled about where Kagome was going with this. She had used the leather restraints to bind his arms together behind his back then proceeded to cover his eyes with a thin piece of opaque fabric, completely darkening the world to him.  
"I'm sure you COULD break free, but I don't think you will. You are a good boy, after all, aren't you?" Her response was haughty and the words put Inuyasha on guard.  
"Wait, but my-" Kagome cut him off with a kiss; long, but not forceful. It was the shock of the sudden sensation that actually quieted the half-demon.  
When she pulled away, Kagome began immediately placing his collar around his neck. "I know, I know. You wanted this, right? I didn't forget. I just wanted to surprise you a little, that's all. Now, are you going to behave and play along with me?"  
He nodded sheepishly as she finished adjusting the collar and she pressed a reassuring hand against his bare chest. Then, after a few moments of silence, he began to grow anxious. Finally, he asked, "Is the blindfold really necessary?"  
Kagome was coy with her response. "It isn't necessary, no, but I thought it might be a lot more fun if you couldn't see what was coming next. And seeing how you reacted to that kiss earlier I'd say my suspicion was correct!"  
Inuyasha couldn't deny that it was pretty exciting knowing that she could have her way with him and, not only would he literally not see it coming, but with his arms bound there was little he could do in response.  
Kagome noticed that he seemed to relax a bit, so she decided to continue. Inuyasha could hear her fiddling with something, but he wasn't sure what. Then came an unfamiliar aroma; faint, but pleasant. Finally he could feel Kagome tug at his pants, quickly removing them and positioning herself on top of him. He felt a small sense of embarrassment at first, knowing that she was now aware of the erection he achieved simply from her teasing, but he quickly realized that she was just as excited. Kagome started slowly grinding her wet vulva against Inuyasha, pulling a few shallow groans from him.  
Then Inuyasha felt a cool liquid splash against his chest and Kagome's hands soon followed, massaging the strange liquid into his chest as she continued rubbing against his crotch.  
"How does that feel? This lubricant you picked up for me will come in handy for what I have planned next, but first you'll need to work for it. Can you do that for me?" She leaned down and kissed him deeply, pushing her tongue into his mouth and rubbing her breasts against him. Inuyasha flinched, surprised again by her unexpected embrace. He moaned into her mouth as their nipples brushed against each other and she pulled away just as suddenly as when she initiated the kiss.  
After managing to compose himself, Inuyasha managed to reply, "Yes, I would be happy to earn my reward."  
"Glad to hear it," she started, removing herself from him completely, then moments later continuing, "you can start by licking me."  
Inuyasha could not only smell her strong scent but also feel the radiant warmth she was giving off and he was immediately entranced. He stuck out his tongue and lifted his head slightly until he was met with her dampened lips. Kagome jerked in response and then reached a hand down to guide his head back onto the futon, lowering her hips as well to maintain contact with his mouth. When he was lying flat again she let him continue his work while redirecting her attention to his swollen member. She poured a bit of the lube onto her hand and began slowly rubbing the head of his shaft. She felt Inuyasha wince as his own hips started moving erratically. Inuyasha tried to not let the sensation distract him and focus on eating her out, but this felt completely different from what he was used to. For starters, she was focusing entirely on the head, which felt good, but it made him hunger for more. She spent an agonizing amount of time just rubbing her thumb up and down the underside, occasionally focusing on the tip for a few seconds. On top of that, this new lubricant felt unlike anything else he had experienced and Kagome's hand was very carefully spreading it across the entire surface of his glans.  
He knew he was letting himself get too distracted when Kagome started pressing her crotch down against his face. He gave her labia a soft kiss before once again swirling his tongue around to gauge where she felt it most. This position was not one he was used to and his added immobility made things even more difficult, but luckily Kagome was moving herself to help him reach his goal. She moaned loudly when his tongue brushed against her clitoris and she began bobbing up and down, pulling away when the sensations got to be too much.  
"Yeah, just like that, Inuyasha!" She began letting her thoughts and desires take the form of words, as she usually did when she got really into it. And it was a strong motivator for him as well. "Oh yes, keep going! Your tongue feels so good!"  
She was doing most of the work by this point, rocking her hips, dipping down against his tongue, all the while still teasing his sensitive tip. "You must really love eating my pussy. You're so good at it, I feel like I'm already reaching my limit."  
Inuyasha tried his best with his current situation, tracing his tongue along her most sensitive parts and sucking at her clitoris whenever she brought it close enough to do so. Eventually she began to lose focus herself and removed her hand from his erection in order to better brace herself for the coming climax. His tongue began dancing against her rapidly when it happened; she began convulsing as pleasure shot through her like electricity. Her breathes got shorter, her moans got higher, and befofe long her body fell limply against his, exhausted. She could hardly control her lower body, which shook against Inuyasha's now drenched face, while her head rested against one of his strong thighs.  
"That...was amazing." And then, without thinking, she added, "thank you." She suddenly realized how unusual that must have seemed and could feel her face growing hot from embarrassment, but Inuyasha didn't respond. At least not to that specifically.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha was also trying to catch his breath before continuing, "can we keep going? Please?" She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew if she could he would look like a sad little puppy. He waited patiently while she had her fun, so it was only fair that she return the favor.  
"Alright, I've got a special treat in store for you today. It just requires a little more preparation." Inuyasha could feel her moving on top of him until finally she gave his next command. "Stick out your tongue. You'll need to help me loosen up." Kagome was holding herself up, squatting over Inuyasha's face with her hands spreading her butt cheeks apart. She could feel his warm tongue press against her crack and she quickly moved to meet it with her now quivering anus.  
Inuyasha couldn't tell what was going on at first, but when he felt his tongue slide inside of Kagome it finally clicked. He pushed his tongue deeper, meeting little resistance and enjoying Kagome's sharp cries at this new sensation. Inuyasha decided to try moving his tongue around inside her, but she started to pull away from either the surprise or the feeling itself. "I didn't think you'd be so eager to eat out my asshole, too. You really are such a good boy, doing whatever you can to please me."  
She placed herself against his tongue once more, but did not recoil again as his tongue poked and prodded at her. Inuyasha tried to gather some saliva on his tongue before slipping back inside of her, pushing some of it in to allow smoother movement. At last, determined that she was ready both physically and mentally, Kagome removed herself from Inuyasha's insatiable mouth and returned her attentions to his now twitching penis.  
Once more she applied a generous coating of lube along his shaft before gathering a bit on her fingers and inserting them into herself. Inuyasha's tongue did a great job of preparing her for the sensation, but she knew there might be a bit more discomfort from something bigger and harder. After loosening herself a little with her fingers, Kagome was ready to take the last step.  
"Are you ready?" She asked, positioning herself over Inuyasha's groin. He nodded eagerly in response. She gave him one more long, passionate kiss before taking a deep breath and grabbing his cock in one hand to begin guiding it to her butt. She needed her free hand for balance since Inuyasha couldn't hold her in this situation, but after sliding his eager dick along her soft cheeks she managed to get it lined up with her entrance. Sliding down slowly, she felt it spreading her open, millimeter by millimeter, all the while Inuyasha let out a low, rumbling growl, until at long last she had managed to fit the head inside her. Kagome exhaled and took a moment to get used to feeling so full. Then she began lowering herself further, still slowly, until she managed to reach the base, feeling his pelvis against her cheeks.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer, "please, I need more." His words, or perhaps it was the needy tone they took on, lit a fire inside Kagome and she was determined to satisfy him. She let her hands rest on his shoulders and began sliding up and down his dick, slowly at first, then picking up the pace as it became easier to move. She felt strange, but there was an undeniable pleasure she got out of having something so warm and stiff stirring her up inside.  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was practically drowning in ecstasy. Kagome was incredibly tight and he could feel tiny contractions with every thrust. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last when he suddenly felt her hands move down to his chest. Her dainty fingers began tracing circles around his pecs before rubbing forcefully against his nipples. Inuyasha groaned loudly as Kagome continued bouncing on his cock while pinching his nipples between her fingers. He felt like he was ready to burst when he felt her warm breath against his ear.  
"Why don't you be a good boy and cum for me?" She whispered with her lips pressed against his ear and then bit his neck while riding him even rougher than before. Inuyasha could feel an orgasm rising from deep within as his mind felt foggy and his body tensed up. With an exasperated grunt, he started bucking his hips to meet Kagome's thighs as he started ejaculating deep inside her. Both of them instinctually kept moving while he pumped his seed into her and only when she felt the last spasm of his climax did Kagome lift herself off of him. She kissed him on his forehead and whispered, "You were wonderful."  
She lied against him for a little while, both of them still breathing heavily, before she spoke up again. "You really got into it. I sure hope you didn't impregnate me."  
Inuyasha, confusedly, asked, "Wait, but I thought - "  
Kagome just laughed and said, "I'm joking! It was only a joke!"  
Inuyasha frowned, "Seriously? Your humor could really use some work. Anyway, do y'think you could remove all of this?"  
"Oh, you just need to gain a sense of humor yourself," she said, already untying the blindfold and then moving to the arm restraints.  
When she finished freeing his arms and moved her hands to the collar Inuyasha stopped her. "Wait," he started. "Let's maybe leave it on for now."  
Kagome smiled softly as Inuyasha embraced her in his arms and they shared a nice, sweet kiss before falling back onto their futon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more chapters planned to write eventually with the next one likely involving a 3rd party and some fun during the night of the New Moon.


End file.
